mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Hillary Clinton can't get over the fact she lost and calls her opponent a 'Creep' in a childish way
I saw it. We all saw it. Audiobooks are taking over, no one wants to read anymore. Also the death of the Library. I miss the old days, but I was waiting for technology. I want technology and old things to peacefully exist. You might go ahead and call me a hippie, but you secretly agree. Cable TV is dying to Netflix, just like Blockbuster did. Everyone wants to be famous now. Companies still wanna make more profit. Censorship is rising and falling at the same time. Everything that's slightly pornographic gets called NSFW (If it's 'Not Safe For Work', then don't watch it there.) and rekt by everyone else. In some places, displays of affection = pr0n. Like in Saudi Arabia, you'd get your head off if you were a woman and showing midriff,cleavage. The title's not clickbait, it's true and I will be talking about the scandalous Clintons more. I hate the media, they wanna be "Down with the System" when they ARE 'The System'. Atleast I got to hear the former Secretary-Of-State's shrieking voice again. She seems more like a person. I attack my enemies and overtime, I forget that they're human. They don't become humans anymore, they ascended and became ideas like Communism. But still nouns. Like I keep saying, Hillary is Satan incarnate but these liberals don't notice. They keep praising their 'Eternal Goddess'. Clintons = Corrupt, Bushes = Also corrupt but worse. They're both controlled by George Soros, the Hungarian Jew that supported the Nazis even though he was in a concentration camp himself. He is 'The Illuminati' that I keep joking about. I don't hate Jews, I pity them because of how much they had went through. I know what you're going to say: "Primal, you watch too much Alex Jones" Watched. Put that in past tense. You're still right. I dabble in conspiracy theories too, like the Nazis running off to Argentina and Antarctica (and Barack Obama being a closeted queer who is also a social Marxist and the Antichrist.) Give me a chance, and you'll see. That's all I ask of you. Realpolitik. Bombing North Korea into smithereens wouldn't be a bad idea, nor nuking Iran and Syria. It's not about morals, it's about the here-and-now. You might think I'm crazy, but "Sometimes crazy works", like Hasbro said. Turn up the oven, make it burn them. The South will rise again, like a pheonix outta hell-and-back. It's all thematic, and we're winning with our meme powers. That dude off of Far Cry 3 was right, Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting change. Obama wanted change, but is 'change' real? I can't believe in something that's not real. He said "Change we can believe in" although that's incorrect. Hurricane Steve Harvey just wrecked Texas. LeafyIsHere is relevant,still. Mainstream Media will perish. It's fake news. Alex Jones was still right, you could get all your knowledge off of the Internet. You can buy things off the internet now, but I will miss stores. I will miss Walmart. I will miss Family Dollar and Dollar Tree. 2037. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021